Tested
Tested is the sixteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and fourth episode overall. The episode aired on April 15, 2014. Blaine discovers his newfound love of cronuts has the side-effect of weight gain - the "Freshman Fifteen.” Combined with witnessing a more self-confident Kurt rapidly rising at NYADA, Blaine begins to suffer a crisis in confidence. As Artie enjoys a success with the ladies at Film School, he is quick to avail himself of all opportunities presented him. However, he soon discovers that his Casanova ways comes with a price. As roommates Sam and Mercedes explore being a couple, she confesses that she is still a virgin and is not sure when she will be ready for them to make love for the first time. The episode was written by Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner and directed by Paul McCrane. Source Plot Songs *Tested, is an EP accompanying the music of the episode. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Stephanie Hunt as Julie *Rick Worthy as STD Clinic Doctor *Bruce Beatty as Church Pastor *Galadriel Stineman as Vanessa *Tahlena Chikami as Jessica Co-Stars *Daniel Amerman as T.A. *Keaton Savage as Film School Dude *Craig Henningsen as Stage Combat Partner *Johnny Skourtis as Aristotle Absent Cast Members *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *The episode was watched by 2.44 million viewers and received a 1.0 rating. Source *This episode marks Kurt's hundredth appearance. *In the apartment scene where Artie informs the guys of his STD, the end credits of Glee ''(specifically Frenemies) can be seen on the TV. *Amber Riley's mother was one of the members of the choir during ''I Want to Know What Love Is. **This is the second time she appears in the series, the first being in Like A Prayer. *During the original broadcast of this episode, Lea Michele, Darren Criss, Chord Overstreet, and Ryan Murphy tweeted live. Errors *When the boys are in the restaurant, Sam gets his frozen hot chocolate drink before Kurt. Yet right after, the waitress hands Sam his drink after Kurt's. *Blaine mentions Kurt's incident happened "a few weeks ago". However at the end of Bash, Sam says that Funny Girl opens in two weeks. With Blaine's comment, and Kurt's lack of scarring, ''at least ''two weeks must have passed, and Funny Girl should already be open by now. Instead, Funny Girl opens in the next episode. Gallery tested (1).jpg tested (1).png tested (2).jpg tested (2).png tested (3).jpg tested (4).jpg tested (5).jpg tested (6).jpg BTS Glee set 3-7-2014.jpg Tumblr n25e0pXThy1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n25d45pcrC1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n25cztGMCB1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr n23wyc3sPo1qiicbko1 500.jpg tumblr n2527bNGBp1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr n250mwRGL11rojy6eo1 500.png BiQVnnFCYAELMoi.jpg tumblr n25b84zq5n1rs55hxo1 250.jpg tumblr n25b84zq5n1rs55hxo3 500.jpg tumblr n25g4pggXw1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo1 250.png tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo2 250.png tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo3 250.png tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo4 250.png tumblr n25nahtVQl1rojy6eo1 500.png tumblr_n28s4e7UZF1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dt5sZyEn1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2gaxrXflP1rojy6eo5_250.jpg tumblr_n2gaxrXflP1rojy6eo3_250.jpg GleeInNYC.jpg Dipity 1.jpg Dipity 2.jpg Dipity 3.jpg Dipity 4.jpg dipity 5.jpg gorgeous NY Chord.jpg HA 1.jpg Dipity 6.jpg Dipity 7.jpg Dipity 8.jpg Dipity 9.jpg Dipity 10.jpg Dipity 11.jpg Dipity 12.jpg Dipity 13.jpg hevans sailor.jpg Sailor Blam!.jpg I luv sexy sailors!.jpg Sailors 2!.jpg Ships ahoy!.jpg Commere Sailor!.png Sailors!.jpg dipity 14.jpg dipity 15.jpg Dipity 16.jpg Dipity 18.jpg Dipity 19.jpg Dipity 20.jpg dipity 21.jpg Dipity 22.jpg Dipity 23.jpg Dipity 24.jpg Dipity 25.jpg dipity 26.jpg dipity 27.jpg serendipity-interior-1-hi-res-email.jpg tested bts woo (1).jpg tested bts woo (3).jpg tested bts woo (4).jpg tested bts woo (5).jpg tested bts woo (6).jpg tested bts woo (7).jpg tested bts woo (8).jpg tested bts woo (9).jpg tested bts woo (10).jpg tested bts woo (11).jpg tested bts woo (12).jpg tested bts woo (13).jpg tested bts woo (14).jpg tested bts woo (15).jpg tested bts woo (16).jpg tested bts woo (17).jpg tested bts woo (18).jpg tested bts woo (19).jpg Sailor kick.jpg Blaine the Sailor Man.jpg give me all the sailors!.jpg tested stills (1).jpg tested stills (2).jpg tested stills (3).jpg tested stills (4).jpg tested stills (5).jpg NY's best boys.jpg last one of these.jpg tumblr_n3qoh67S6Z1rpt4who1_500KURT1.Png tumblr_n3qor4naFe1qaxxelo1_500T1.gif tumblr_n3qor4naFe1qaxxelo2_500T2.gif tumblr_n3qonkIQHt1r69zflo1_r1_500KURT1.gif tumblr_n3qonkIQHt1r69zflo2_r1_500KURT2.gif tumblr_n3qor8qgZX1qbtag1o2_250t1.gif tumblr_n3qor8qgZX1qbtag1o1_250t2.gif tumblr_n3s3gyYQ8Q1qg49w0o1_500.jpg tumblr_n3sig1zr2o1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3sig1zr2o1rojy6eo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3sig1zr2o1rojy6eo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3sig1zr2o1rojy6eo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3sig1zr2o1rojy6eo5_r1_1280.jpg tested still 1.jpg tested still 2.jpg tested still 3.jpg tumblr_n3qpa9cXkr1sczt3wo1_500TES1.gif tumblr_n3u5stLJKu1rab3tyo1_500TES2.gif tumblr_n3u5stLJKu1rab3tyo2_500TES3.gif tumblr_n3qpa9cXkr1sczt3wo2_500T1.gif tumblr_n3qpa9cXkr1sczt3wo3_500T2.gif tumblr_n3u64zzBxd1qg25zco2_250T3.gif Tumblr n3vwqhDN071r34efro1 1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo4_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3x3r5wvES1sk4whgo1_500.jpg Tumblr n3x6mqOjDj1qbdepdo1 500.jpg Tumblr n3x6mqOjDj1qbdepdo2 500.jpg tumblr_n3xb02UO3c1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_n3xb02UO3c1rojy6eo2_1280.jpg ded and posting from heaven.jpg i see you there.jpg busting out of this too small coat.jpg at least her coat fits.jpg artie tinkin'.jpg hot sauce?.jpg couldn't she get that coat off.jpg artie close up.jpg surely his friends will see this is RB?.jpg image the samcedes couch scene.jpg image Mercedes.jpg image sam in tested.jpg image Sam and Mercedes.jpg Salut!.jpg Sailor Klaine!.jpg tumblr_n41yn8DLu81shi7z9o1_250.gif tumblr_n41yn8DLu81shi7z9o2_250.gif tumblr_n41yn8DLu81shi7z9o3_250.gif tumblr_n41yn8DLu81shi7z9o4_250.gif tumblr_n41yn8DLu81shi7z9o5_250.gif tumblr_n41yn8DLu81shi7z9o6_250.gif tumblr_n437hf1KLG1t1ubx5o3_250.gif tumblr_n437hf1KLG1t1ubx5o4_250.gif tumblr_n43kovaA7B1shb5i6o1_500.gif tumblr_n43kovaA7B1shb5i6o2_500.gif Tumblr n43mfb3dBa1qh91nzo1 500.jpg tumblr_n43mfb3dBa1qh91nzo2_500.jpg tumblr_n43muvJkWF1qh91nzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n43muvJkWF1qh91nzo2_500.jpg tumblr_n43muvJkWF1qh91nzo3_500.jpg tumblr_n43muvJkWF1qh91nzo4_500.jpg tumblr_n43nukp7pm1rt5ctno2_250.gif tumblr_n43nukp7pm1rt5ctno3_250.gif tumblr_n43nukp7pm1rt5ctno4_250.gif tumblr_n43o2ob1i21qfmk40o1_250.gif tumblr_n43o2ob1i21qfmk40o2_250.gif iwtkwli.gif iwtkwli2.gif tumblr_n43n5qBWFk1s40j6xo1_500.jpg tumblr_n43n5qBWFk1s40j6xo2_1280.jpg Tumblr n43nohizVa1qfcdl6o2 500.gif Tumblr n43nohizVa1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr n43l58n8lv1tvelxmo1 250.gif tumblr_n43os70v1c1sqqzcso1_250.gif tumblr_n43os70v1c1sqqzcso2_250.gif tumblr_n43os70v1c1sqqzcso3_250.gif tumblr_n43os70v1c1sqqzcso4_250.gif iwtkwli3.gif iwtkwli4.gif iwtkwli5.gif tumblr_n43ocqpYcI1ruu897o4_250.gif tumblr_n43ocqpYcI1ruu897o5_250.gif tumblr_n43ocqpYcI1ruu897o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n43q3be5qx1sqqzcso4_250.gif tumblr_n43q3be5qx1sqqzcso5_250.gif tumblr_n43q3be5qx1sqqzcso6_250.gif tumblr_n43pojeRmd1qcyb0lo1_250.gif tumblr_n43pojeRmd1qcyb0lo2_250.gif tumblr_n43os70v1c1sqqzcso1_250.gif tumblr_n43p2tCkmi1rwgozyo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n43p2tCkmi1rwgozyo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n43p2tCkmi1rwgozyo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n43p2tCkmi1rwgozyo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n43r1mTE9i1r04el3o1_250.gif tumblr_n43r1mTE9i1r04el3o4_250.gif tumblr_n43qraWkv61qzqd95o1_250.gif tumblr_n43qraWkv61qzqd95o2_250.gif tumblr_n43qraWkv61qzqd95o3_250.gif tumblr_n43qraWkv61qzqd95o4_250.gif tumblr_n43qo9LmsO1tyvb4vo1_250.gif tumblr_n43qo9LmsO1tyvb4vo2_250.gif tumblr_n43qkh8w6D1qfoe0po1_250.gif tumblr_n43qh90Kav1qfmk40o4_250.gif tumblr_n43qh90Kav1qfmk40o2_250.gif tumblr_n43qh90Kav1qfmk40o1_250.gif tumblr_n43qh90Kav1qfmk40o3_250.gif Julie_Tested.jpg Artiie1.png Artiie2.png Kuurt1.png Jess1.png Vanessa1.png Cronut.png Blaaine1.png ATL1.png ATL2.png ATL3.png ATL4.png tumblr_n44pk4XaVv1tuwhkwo1_250.gif tumblr_n44pk4XaVv1tuwhkwo2_250.gif tumblr_inline_n44p1zV9sr1rkk8o0.gif tumblr_inline_n44p2dlEr41rkk8o0.gif tumblr_inline_n44peg4aZs1qiotll.gif tumblr_n44p7fouIo1spdmg3o1_250.gif tumblr_n44p7fouIo1spdmg3o2_250.gif tumblr_n44oiaGNkN1rak6qwo1_250.gif tumblr_n44oiaGNkN1rak6qwo5_250.gif tumblr_n44oiaGNkN1rak6qwo7_250.gif tumblr_n43pgpLj3g1qa5w9eo1_250.gif tumblr_n43pgpLj3g1qa5w9eo2_250.gif tumblr_n41s48eS7g1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_n41s48eS7g1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n41s48eS7g1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n41s48eS7g1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n44oiaGNkN1rak6qwo3_250.gif tumblr_n44sifHVbT1qhuqkko2_250.gif tumblr_n44sifHVbT1qhuqkko1_250.gif tumblr_n44sifHVbT1qhuqkko4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44sifHVbT1qhuqkko5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44sifHVbT1qhuqkko7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44sifHVbT1qhuqkko8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44a1e7M4C1rsagqio1_250.gif tumblr_n44a1e7M4C1rsagqio2_250.gif tumblr_n44r5zjxYx1rditm1o3_250.gif tumblr_n44axsTo5t1rsagqio1_250.gif tumblr_n44axsTo5t1rsagqio2_250.gif tumblr_n44tetGZez1rrcdhxo4_250.gif tumblr_n44nqrBAdm1soghcuo2_250.gif tumblr_n44aekCp0p1qat4jdo2_250.gif Artiie3.png Artiie4.png Artiie5.png Blaaine2.png Blaaine3.png Blaaine4.png Blaaine5.png Blam11.png Blam12.png IWKWLI1.png IWKWLI2.png Klaiine1.png Klaiine2.png Klaiine3.png Kuurt2.png Kuurt3.png Kuurt4.png Mercedess1.png Mercedess2.png Mercedess3.png Merchell1.png Racheel1.png Sam20.png Sam30.png Sam40.png Sam50.png Sam70.png Sam60.png Samcedes11.png Samcedess12.png tested1.png tested2.png tumblr_n44kzmcTq91r84z8eo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44kzmcTq91r84z8eo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44kxiSnJg1r9n28do2_250.gif tumblr_n44kxiSnJg1r9n28do3_250.gif tumblr_n44kxiSnJg1r9n28do5_250.gif tumblr_n44kxiSnJg1r9n28do6_250.gif tumblr_n44k8kgsWe1qdsjzio1_250.gif tumblr_n44k8kgsWe1qdsjzio3_250.gif tumblr_n44k8kgsWe1qdsjzio4_250.gif tumblr_n44k6nHW891r9n28do1_250.gif tumblr_n44k6nHW891r9n28do3_250.gif tumblr_n44k6nHW891r9n28do5_250.gif tumblr_n44k6nHW891r9n28do7_250.gif tumblr_n44erhcp4J1syb2k7o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44erhcp4J1syb2k7o2_250.gif tumblr_n44erhcp4J1syb2k7o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44erhcp4J1syb2k7o5_250.gif tumblr_n44erhcp4J1syb2k7o6_250.gif tumblr_n44erhcp4J1syb2k7o7_250.gif tumblr_n44u4gDPZb1r04el3o2_250.gif tumblr_n44u4gDPZb1r04el3o4_250.gif tumblr_n44umwlg0d1ttl4edo1_250.gif tumblr_n44umwlg0d1ttl4edo3_250.gif tumblr_n44umwlg0d1ttl4edo4_250.gif tumblr_n44umwlg0d1ttl4edo2_250.gif tumblr_n451vbs11u1tynbjdo1_250.gif tumblr_inline_n451u426Uc1samgin.gif tumblr_n451jyYo881t2evpro1_250.gif tumblr_n43wi7aQjL1qbtag1o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n43wi7aQjL1qbtag1o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n43wi7aQjL1qbtag1o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n43wi7aQjL1qbtag1o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44ye94uWM1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_n44ycbZ7VS1rvsycqo2_250.gif tumblr_n44ye94uWM1rlylr1o3_250.gif tumblr_n454t7aTaB1t2evpro1_250mercedes1.gif tumblr_n454t7aTaB1t2evpro6_250mercedes2.gif tumblr_n44ojx08Am1t2l4qno2_250artie1.gif tumblr_n44ojx08Am1t2l4qno3_250artie2.gif tumblr_n44ojx08Am1t2l4qno4_250artie3.gif tumblr_n43tdgXOlK1rp0ic2o2_250blee1.gif tumblr_n43tdgXOlK1rp0ic2o1_250blee2.gif tumblr_n43tx4AKHC1qzh21go1_250A1.gif tumblr_n43tx4AKHC1qzh21go2_r1_250A2.gif tumblr_n43tx4AKHC1qzh21go3_r1_250A3.gif tumblr_n43tx4AKHC1qzh21go4_r1_250A4.gif tumblr_n458dzVFPK1s4cd56o2_250r1.gif tumblr_n458dzVFPK1s4cd56o3_250r3.gif tumblr_n458xttoc11ror1jso2_r1_250m1.gif tumblr_n458dzVFPK1s4cd56o6_250r6.gif tumblr_n458dzVFPK1s4cd56o10_250r7.gif tumblr_n458dzVFPK1s4cd56o7_250r8.gif tumblr_n45d6q1ZRY1rzbw53o8_250M1.gif tumblr_n45d6q1ZRY1rzbw53o6_250M3.gif tumblr_n458xttoc11ror1jso6_r3_250m6.gif tumblr_n458xttoc11ror1jso7_r1_250m7.gif tumblr_n458xttoc11ror1jso8_r1_250m8.gif tumblr_n458xttoc11ror1jso9_r1_250m9.gif tumblr_n458xttoc11ror1jso10_r1_250m10.gif tumblr_n43pwigNFe1rqw5sqo1_250.gif tumblr_n43pwigNFe1rqw5sqo2_250.gif tumblr_n43pwigNFe1rqw5sqo3_250.gif tumblr_n43pwigNFe1rqw5sqo4_250.gif tumblr_n44cfm4zWT1qhh5fko2_250.gif tumblr_n44cfm4zWT1qhh5fko4_250.gif tumblr_n44cfm4zWT1qhh5fko3_250.gif tumblr_n44cfm4zWT1qhh5fko1_250.gif tumblr_n44nqwCsyA1rk63wco1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44nqwCsyA1rk63wco2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44nqwCsyA1rk63wco4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44nqwCsyA1rk63wco3_r3_250.gif tumblr_n44nqwCsyA1rk63wco6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44nqwCsyA1rk63wco5_r3_250.gif tumblr_n44nqwCsyA1rk63wco7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n44nqwCsyA1rk63wco8_r2_250.gif Tumblr n437hf1KLG1t1ubx5o2 250.gif Tumblr n437hf1KLG1t1ubx5o1 250.gif tumblr_n43rcn02yj1r295ako3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n43rcn02yj1r295ako4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4b3j75dTe1r7lepzo3_250samc1.gif tumblr_n4b3j75dTe1r7lepzo2_250samc2.gif tumblr_n4b3j75dTe1r7lepzo1_250samc4.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention